


gentle, love

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt accidentally stumbles across some of Hermann's insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle, love

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was a request fill on tumblr, but I really didn't want it to be so short! But it just was NOT cooperating, alas.

Every day, Newt notices something new he likes about Hermann. It’s sappy and he sometimes wants to kick himself for it, but it’s the truth- every day, something new and adorable.

He’s always been fascinated with Hermann’s hands, with those long, elegant fingers. He loves everything those fingers can do- largely because yeah, he’s selfish, and he’s particularly fond of what those fingers can do to _him_.

But now- now, he’s watching Hermann write on his chalkboard, number after number, equation after equation. Newt watches from across the lab, and then crosses over to Hermann’s side.

Hermann is so absorbed in his work that it takes him a moment to notice Newt standing next to him. “What? What do you want?”

Newt takes Hermann’s hand, the one that had been writing on the chalkboard, and softly kisses his wrist. “You’ve got the _best_ wrists,” Newt says, his lips still just brushing the soft skin over the bones.

Hermann stares at him for a long minute. “What’s so good about them?” he asks, but he can’t seem to muster the usual fire behind his words.

Newt shrugs, half-smiling. “I don’t know. They’re just...nice. Dude, you want _me_ to explain what’s nice about your wrists? You get all huffy when I start talking about the beauty in a kaiju skeleton- I can’t imagine how you’ll react to me talking about _yours_.”

Hermann rolls his eyes and goes back to his work, but he’s got a flush to his cheeks. Newt smiles, and a plan begins to form.

He spends the rest of the day carefully touching Hermann in certain spots. His neck, his shoulders, his jaw. Newt spends almost all of lunch tracing his fingers in tiny circles on Hermann’s wrists. Hermann looks close to complaining, but never uncomfortable, and he never says anything besides, “Honestly, Newton.”

When they’re finishing up for the night and Newt presses a kiss to the back of Hermann’s neck, he whirls around and asks, “ _What_ are you trying to do, Newton?”

“I’m just trying to be, y’know, affectionate, man. Isn’t that what couples _do_?”

“W-well, yes, but.” Hermann shakes his head. “But _why_ are you paying such attention to...these areas? They are not particularly attractive.”

Newt pauses. That wasn’t part of the plan. The plan- if it could even be called that -was just to get Hermann all hot and bothered by the end of the night, hopefully leading to some awesome lab sex. He hadn’t meant to stumble upon some apparent _issues_. “What the hell do you mean? What’s _not_ attractive about them?”

Hermann sighs, as if he’s incredibly put-upon and _Newt_ is the one being ridiculous. “You know quite well that I am rather...I am a rather skinny man, Newton, and those particular areas are quite noticeable because of this. I know that, and I do not appreciate being mocked.”

“Mocked- _mocked_? Are you-” Newt throws his arms open helplessly. “Are you fucking kidding me? I _love_ those parts of you, dude! I mean- I love all of you, but those are just- they’re fucking _adorable_ , okay? Jesus, you thought I was _mocking_ you?”

Hermann stares at him, taken aback. “I- my apologies, I never thought-”

“Jesus Christ.” Newt takes hold of Hermann’s hands. “Hermann Gottlieb, you are the sexiest man I know, and I love every inch of you, bony bits included. Got it?”

Hermann blinks, then smiles, in that very Hermann way where his lips just barely quirk up but Newt knows he’s happy, if a little shy about it. “I’d...quite like it if you proved that. For scientific purposes.”

Newt grins at him. “Greedy bastard,” he says before closing the distance between their mouths.


End file.
